Arya
Arya is Damon's former protagè and the spymaster and the youngest of Damon's most trusted allies. She is one of the most dangerous beings of The Demonic Skull, since she re-organized the spies of Damon's army, turning what once was a small group of simple spies into a dangerous organsation composed by professionist assassins, spies and thiefs, that she personally trained. Arya is an Unseelie, a hybrid between a shadowmaster Elf and a Faceless demon, Belaios' deadliest agents. Biography Early life Arya was born in the fae world and was raised by his maternal uncle, after her mother died of birth. Her uncle loved her like his own daughter and taught her Fae's cultures. However, when she was 10, her uncle house was attacked by many demons and she attacked them, trying to save her uncle, however she was saved by Damon, who came nearby, hearing the screaming. Damon was impressed by the girl bravery, since she attacked him even if she standed no chances and decided to adopt her. Life in The Demonic Skull Arya's life was both great and terrible: great because she finally met other guys of her age and learned many things about herself, yet she always felt like an outcast. She was different from most of demonic half breed, since she was more focused on shadow and stealth rather than offencive magic and physical training. For a time she felt like Damon was the only one she was close to, as both Jagang and Tarquin were cold toward her, the first one because he valued only strength, while Tarquin thought she was lazy. Once she matured, things changed to the worst, as she wasn't able to prove herself to Tarquin, the official trainer and even Damonis support wasn't enough, as The Demonic Skull was an organisation where you had to prove yourself. Arya was appointed as a common guard on the border. Borders guard One day,during a patrol Arya heard rumors about strange Nephilims movements and so she decided to investigate. She stole a Globe of darkness, a powerful magical object that she secretely learned how to use, and she went out of the borders, knowimg she was taking great risks. She used her stealth abilities, as well as her advanced shapeshifting powers, to infiltrate into a Winged's camp. Here she learned that the Nephilims were planning about using launching an attack that would kill Damon, terrified she tried to go to her fortress using the globe, but she failed and she finished in a patrol of five Nephilims who almost killed, but she was saved by Tarquin, whowas sent by Damon to find her. Tarquin was furious with Arya, but was willing to listen to what she had to say. As he listened, Tarquin was impressed about how she managed to infiltrate into The Winged camp and of what she learned. He decided to report everything to Damon, who found out that Arya's informations were real and that she had prevented something terrible to happen to many Cambions, giving the Winged a great victory. Earning Tarquin's trust and respect Tarquin began to see Arya in a new light and wanted to learn more about her powers and so he began to train her. He found out she was very skilled in stealth, understanding the nature of magic, and that Arya had great control over shadows. Arya's psychic powers were awaken and she realed far more dangerous than Tarquin ever thought. Tarquin taught her everything he knew and began to send her outside the borders, to learn about their enemies. As the time passed, Tarquin came to respect Arya, because she had revealed to be very good at her job as a spyand she had managed to hide herself even from him. Tarquin reported Arya's successes to Damon and Jagang, both of whom were impressed that the little incapable girl had become such a skilled spy. Arya was appointed as Damon's personal spy and now she was a close friend of Tarquin and Jagang. Forming a new organisation As Arya stayed longer in the base of The Demonic Skull, she began to see other kids who were like her, more skilled in steanth and shadow and she begged Damon to allow her to train them. Although Damon initially refused, Tarquin saw the potential in this kids an decided to help Arya train them, so that they would be like her. As the training sessions began, Damon saw that Tarquin was right and he ordered Arya to focus on training her new recruits. Arya success was incredible: not only she succeded in the task, but she also built a new secret organisation, known as Shadow-walkers, composed by skilled people in stealth, assassination and gaining information. When her superiors saw her success, they were really impressed by her and so Damon decided to name her spymaster and chief of the Shadow-walkers and making her a member of his circle, along with Jagang and Tarquin. Arya continued to supervise her Shadow-walkers, re-organising all the spies of The Demonic Skull and finding other candidates: in 3 years, Arya formed an impressive organisation that became one of the most important organs of The Demonic Skull. Finding The Winged's base After defeating The Winged in many battles, Arya focused herself on one job: to find the base of her enemies and finally defeat them. At first she wasn't very successful, since The Winged had used powerful angelic spells to protect the base and their secret weapon. Arya, however learned many others secrets of The Winged, weaking them and bringing her faction as the most powerful one. Yet, The Winged began to use more powers and they also revealed their secret weapon, an Angel-deity hybrid named Astrid, who pushed her foes back when they went too far Arya never gave up and 1600 years later, she found a weaknesses on the defences and from that she learned that the Nephilims' base was a flying city that was always above the camp of Helena, the leader of the Nephilms. With this information, Arya was tasked by Damon to sabotage the Nephilims' base and to kill Helena and Astrid, the most dangerous members of The Winged. The mission succeded partially, since Arya squad managed to sabotage only the common weaponary of Nephilims and Arya managed only to badly injure Astrid; however the Nephilims were shocked and terrified of these news and Damon took the opportunity to strike many Winged's camps, bringing his faction to a great advantage. Personality Physical appearence Items * Globe of darkness: a black Globe that unleashes walls of darkness; Arya use it to create new shadows that she can use to travel in and disappear. this is her last resorce that she sees that she will certanly die. * Demonic daggers: '''Arya always brings with her a dozen of demonic daggers that can kill any demon, yet the most poweful ones can only be harmed by them. * '''Black sword: '''crafted by Arya herself, this sword can absorb the dark energy around Arya, which she can use for spells and other powers. * '''Demonic crossbow: Arya always carries a mini demonic crossbow that has many kinds Power and abilities Demon/ High Elf powers * Shapeshifting: '''as an High Elf and a Shapeshifting-Demon, Arya has incredible shapeshifting abilities, so much that she can turn into everything she wants. The main forms she has used are: ** '''Shadow owl: '''she uses this form during the night, to appear as a owl and to explore the areas. ** '''Shadow cat: during the day, Arya explores the areas around her as a black cat that seems lazy and useless. ** Shadow hellhound: '''when she wants to scare her foes, Arya decides to appeare as a black hellhound and to growl at her foes, using her shadows to appear greater. * '''Magic sensory: '''as a High Elf , Arya can feel when someone is trying to use magic on her. She can also feel if there is magic in a zone. ** '''Sight through magic: '''once she feels magic, Arya can see through it easily, learning what the magic is hiding. * '''High advanced psichic powers: '''as an High Elf , Arya can great psichic powers, that surpasses even those of angelic beings. ** '''High advanced telekinesis: Arya has immense telekinesis abilities, so much that she can telekinetically take out even 50 opponents at once and she can also stop powerful beings as the Originals Monsters, however the Original Dragon is too great for her to control. *** Biokinesis: '''Arya uses her telekinesis to place or remve injuries from her foes, by simply closing her right hand in a Puch she broke every bone of four Nephilims. ** '''High advanced telepathy: '''Arya can hear everything that people are thinking from miles away and she doesn't even have to focus to do that. If she focuses, she will be able to understand also people emotions, not only what they are thinking. ** '''High advanced compulsion: '''Arya can compel almost every creature, however Original Monsters,Prime-Demons, Archangels and powerful half breed can resist her powers. Arya can compel an entire crowd to do her bidding and she does not need eye contact to do it. Faceless/ Shadowmaster powers * '''Umbrakinesis: '''Arya is the daughter of two beings that live in the dark, as such she posses various form of control over darkness, that seems to follow her everywhere. ** '''Misting: '''with just a mere thought, Arya can turn a weaker being into a shadow, killing it instantly. If she wants to do this to a more powerful being, first she must weaken him ** '''Shadow travel: '''Arya can use the shadow to move from hundreds of miles; at first, doing it could make her lose herself in the darkness, but after years of training, she is now able to use this power ten times in a day, with only an hour of rest. ** '''Shadow knowledge: '''Arya can merge with the shadow of a being to learn everything about it, however she is traumatic by the experience, as she feels in seconds what others felt in years. *** '''Shadow prison: once she has merged with a shadow, Arya can trap the shadow's being inside the shadow itself, like if it was some dimensional prison. Arya can also trap the shadow inside a rapresentation of the shadow's being and use it to weaken him. * Faceless shadow demon form: Arya can transform in this form to become a shadow creature. While she is in this form, her face disappears and only her eyes remains, but they become completely silver. When she is in this form she can go through walls, since she is no longer a corporeal being. when she is in this form, she can move quicker and she no longer has needs such as food or oxygen. When she is in this form, she can put her hands inside her foes, then remake it corporal to kill them and then she can take it out effortlessy. ** Senses deprivation: '''while she is in this form, Arya can extend her shadows towards her foes, depriving them of every sense and leaving them completely defensless. Basic powers * '''High Demonic/ Elf powers: Abilities * Master spy: Arya is an excellent Spy and commands all The Demonic Skull's spies. She has managed to find the safe house of The Winged in few years, while the others didn't manage in the task for four thousand years. She also knows how to gain informations from what others wouldn't, such as reading passes, listening and watching people. Arya's spy abilities are one of the greatest weapons of The Demonic Skull. * Master stealth: '''Since she can now tricks even Tarquin, Arya is seen as the most furtive being of The Demonic Skull. She has shown to be able to avoid even the greatest hunters and she can also conceal her mind, making even more difficult to find her, however stronger minds can surpass her mind concealment and find her. * '''Weapon mastery: Arya is hightly trained in using weapoms, since she has fought for over 1700 years. Arya is particulary skilled with short and little weapoms, due to her physical built. ** Master marksman: Arya is very skilled in using distant range weapons, since she was able to shoot at Astrid while she was making a pirouette to avoid being found. Category:Half Breed Battles